


Con te per sempre

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Glee
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Fluff, Future, Love Story, Mini long, Past, Romantico, Sad, present, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: |Finchel| | Possibili spoiler| Finale alternativo season 6Alcune cose saranno sempre più forti del tempo e della distanza,più profonde del linguaggio e delle abitudini:seguire i propri sogni e imparare a essere se stessi,condividendo con gli altri la magia di quella scoperta.-	Sergio BambarénQuesta frase è il fulcro della storia, noi avevamo lasciato Finn e Rachel separati: lei a New York e lui in Ohio cosa sarà successo nel frattempo? I sogni,il tempo e la distanza avrà anche potuto separarli, ma si sa, l’amore vero non smette mai di vivere.Spero solo che la mia storia alternativa che riscriva il finale vi piaccia, se siete curiosi non vi resta che una sola cosa da fare: Aprite la storia e leggete. XD





	1. Happy Ending – Past

 

 

 

**Happy Ending – Past**

 

 

Finn e Rachel erano in macchina per dirigersi in chiesa per sposarsi, o almeno era quello che credeva lei.

«Siamo arrivati» annunciò Finn.  
«E’ uno scherzo. Non è divertente. Faremo tardi» rispose Rachel una volta guardato fuori dal finestrino e accorgendosi di essere alla stazione.  
«Alle 16.20 parti per New York.i tuoi ti raggiungeranno lì e ti aiuteranno a cercare un dormitorio a scuola. Ci passerai quattro anni della tua vita e non ci hai ancora messo piede. Quindi…» affermò lui tenendo gli occhi bassi perché non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere lo sguardo affranto di lei.  
«Ma… Ho ancora tutto l’anno per cercare» convenne stupida Rachel.  
«Ti scriverai in autunno. Non devi rimandare. Non ci sposiamo» dichiarò leggermente duro Finn.  
«Non vuoi sposarmi?» domandò innocentemente e molto teneramente lei, non riuscendo a capire cosa stava succedendo.  
«Lo desidero tanto da non poter andare fino in fondo e l’idea di costringerti a rimanere bloccata qui,un altro anno, per me, mi fa stare male»

Il loro mondo sembrava sgretolarsi in piccoli pezzettini: non poteva succedere davvero, non a loro.

«E allora vieni a New York con me. Ci sposeremo lì e potremo abitare anche in una microscopica scatola di scarpe. Sarà romantico»  
«Rachel, tu mi ami?»chiese di getto Finn serio, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
«Certo che ti amo».  
«E allora dimmi la verità senza addolcirmi la pillola. Sei sicura al cento per cento di volermi sposare?»

Quella frase riecheggiò nell’aria stretta della macchina, risuonando nelle loro menti come un allarma che senz’ altro segnalava un pericolo.

«No, nessuno lo è, di niente» rispose dopo qualche minuto con voce tremante.  
«Io lo sono. Sono sicura che sei una persona speciale, che questo è solo l’inizio per te e che avrai una carriera fantastica, ma per ottenerla dovrai fare questa esperienza da sola» alla fine ammise Finn distrutto.

Quelle parole ferirono Rachel, lasciandola senza fiato e silenziosamente iniziò a piangere.

«Come sarebbe?»  
«Ascoltami. Devi fare questa esperienza da sola, non posso importi la mia presenza» continuò lui, rafforzando il suo pensiero,; ciò non fece che creare altro dolore per entrambi.  
«Cosa vuoi dire? Aspetta un attimo. Stai pensando di lasciarmi?» domandò con voce rotta, guardandolo con gli occhi velati di lacrime.  
«Di lasciarti libera» precisò Finn poco dopo, anche se ammetterlo ora, ad alta voce, non fece che creare un vuoto al cuore.  
«Non ci voglio credere».  
«Lo sai… Lo sai quanto è difficile per me, lo sai quante volte ci ho pianto sopra?»  
«No, io non me ne vado. Non me ne vado senza di te» lo disse puntandogli un dito contro, mentre le lacrime solcavano il suo viso.  
«Non hai scelta. Non ti posso seguire».  
«Allora resterò qui. Ti seguirò io dovunque andrai» insistette lei senza demordere.

«A Fort Benning, in Georgia. Senti Rachel iod evo cercare di riscattare la memoria di mio padre e…»  
«No, non può essere vero. Oh mio Dio! Aspetta. Sei impazzito Finn?» domandò Rachel quasi urlando, mettendosi la mano davanti la bocca per lo shock.  
«Ti vuoi arruolare nell’esercito? Io non ci posso credere. Dimmi che è un incubo».  
«E poi almeno è un posto che so che non potrai seguirmi. Senti , adesso tu salirai su quel treno ok? Andrai dritta a New York e diventerai una star, senza di me. Io ti amo fino a questo punto» affermò Finn serio ma con dolore, mentre Rachel singhiozzava tenendo le mani strette sul cuore.  
«Lo sai che non devi fare? Arrenderti. Lo so che sarà difficile per te perché ti aggrappi con tutte le tue forze, però io sono qui con te, ti aiuterò a non mollare. E poi lasciamo che la vita faccia il suo corso. E se siamo destinate a stare insieme, allora staremo insieme che sia in una microscopica scatola di scarpe a New York o in capo al mondo. Ok? Lo farei per me?»

«Io ti amo da morire» pronunciò Rachel quelle parole tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.  
«Ti amo anch’io» replicò con molta dolcezza, subito dopo baciandola teneramente.

  
  
  
 

 

_Il vero amore è_  
l’accettazione di tutto  
ciò che è,è stato,  
sarà e non sarà.  
\- Kahlil Gibram 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note d'autore:  
Ciaoooo *_*  
Eccomi qui di nuovo con una storia Finchel, che dire li amo e una volta iniziato a scrivere è stato difficile non continuare.  
Passando alla storia, come ho detto nell'introduzione riguarderà il finale della 6 stagione che io ho cambiato, ma prima di pensare al presente o al futuro ho deciso di fare un salto nel passato. Non è stato facile rivivere questo momento, è una volta che ho rivisto di nuovo la scena per prendere i dialoghi effettivi che ci sono stati nella serie ho pianto, e non mi vergogno a dirlo perchè quell'episodio è stato tanto dolce quando intenso e profondo.  
Spero che vi piaccia e fatemi sapere che ne pensate, i commenti sia negativi che positivi sono sempr eben accetti... Buona lettura a tutti ;)

Baci, Claire.

 

 

 


	2. Happy Ending – Present

 

 

 

**Happy Ending – Present**

 

 

Erano passati 5 anni dal fatidico giorno in cui si erano lasciati prendendo strade diverse.

Nessuno dei due si era più innamorato, certamente avevano avuto delle storie ma nulla di serio, perché entrambi avevano ancora il cuore per l’altro.

Era un vuoto che nessun altro poteva riempire, nonostante i successi che avevano avuto nella vita.

Non tutto ovviamente era andato secondo i piani e anche se ciò li aveva portati a dubitare dalle loro scelte,  nessuno dei due si era mai arreso.

Finn tornò dall’esercito capendo che non era fatto per lui, tuttavia scoprì che insegnare gli piaceva e riuscì a cogliere quell’essenza che faceva la differenza, facendo di lui un punto di riferimento proprio come il professore Schuester era stato per loro.

Rachel, a sua volta, non continuò con la NYADA - la scuola in cui desiderava entrare da sempre- perché non era più ciò che voleva.   
E un giorno, dopo vari provini e tante porte chiuse in faccia, entrò nel cast del musical Funny Girl. Quello era un altro sogno nel cassetto: amava Barbra Streisand e poter recitare in un suo ruolo era la soddisfazione più grande.

Le nuove scelte che presero li allontanò ancora di più e forse per dolore o per stupido orgoglio,  nessuno dei due fece un passo di raggiungersi a metà strada.

Il destino era in agguato.

Se due persone sono destinate a stare insieme, questo accadrà  indipendentemente dagli avvenimento della vita.

Rachel per il suo debutto a Broadway aveva riservato un posto in prima fila a Finn: si erano promessi di esserci sempre l’uno per l’altro; ma la delusione che si dipinse sul suo volto era palese, soprattutto quando quella sedia rimase vuota per tutto lo spettacolo. 

Nonostante il dolore lancinante che provava al cuore e quel vuoto, che nemmeno la musica riusciva a colmare, lei su quel palco brillò dando il meglio si se stessa.

Ogni cosa era al posto giusto e tutti le fecero i complimenti, ma quella sera lei, una volta giunta a casa, si liberò in un pianto senza precedenti.  
Poche volte aveva pianto così, ma nessuno era mai stato così devastante come quella.

Lo show fu un successo ma Rachel non riuscì a goderselo a pieno: le manca l’altra metà, colui che credeva in lei incondizionatamente, lui che le dava la forza di essere sempre la miglior: le mancava Finn.

«Ci si potrebbe chiedere perché: perché un rivivial di Funny Girl, un classico del musical con una star che è un’icona? Tra tante opere di giovani autori perché Sidney Green ha deciso di rispolverare questa vecchia signora, stanca e in pensione? Francamente c’è solo una ragione a cui riesco a pensare ed è Rachel Berry. Ci vuole fegato per mettersi negli stivali della diva Funny Brice e si vede che Rachel ne ha, ma ha anche qualcos’altro in abbondanza: il talento. Tanto, una montagna di talento e non parlo degli Appalachi, la Berry e le Alpi. Potrei trovare delle pecche nell’esibizione di questa giovane attrice, ma sfido chiunque ad avere il coraggio di criticare gli sbagli audaci di una super nova che ci è esplosa davanti agli occhi. Nonostante sia stata la migliore performance, non si poteva far finta di  non notare il suo sguardo perso. Non possiamo non ammettere che Rachel Berry su quel palco abbia brillato proprio come una giovane Barbra Streisand, ma le mancava qualcosa, forse quel qualcuno a cui lei ha dedicato tutto lo show, quella persona che l’ha resa la stessa che poi è diventata » lesse avidamente la recensione sul New York Times. Furono senz’ altro le ultime parole a darle la scossa necessaria per iniziare ad affrontare un cambiamento non del tutto previsto, non consciamente almeno. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Se ti ostini a cercare qualcosa_  
corri il rischio di trovarla.  
Non sai mai cosa ti manca  
finchè non fa molto male  
-    Efram Medina Reyes

 

  
 

 

 

Note d'autore:  
Ciaoooo!!   
Dovevo aggiornare prima ma ha causa di molti impengi non ci sono riuscita, tuttavia, eccomi qui.  
Il primo capitolo riguardava il passato, questo invece il prsente, qui vediamo cosa succede dopo la loro separazione; quando Finn rimane in Ohio e Rachel parte per New York. Gli eventi che sono presenti alcuni sono davvero successe altre sono di mia invenzione, ma comunque mi sono basata sulgli episodi di Glee; infatti, come potete vedere il dialogo o meglio l'articolo di giornale che Rachel legge alla fine avviene nella 5 stagione. Spero che nonostante il capitolo sia breve vi sia piaciuto, e spero di aver mantenuto i personaggi e di avervi trasmesso quelle emozioni che ho provato io nello scrivere. Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo che sarà l'ultimo e se vi va lasciate un recensione, negativa o positiva che sia, l'importante che sia costruttiva. Io amo i Finchel e quindi ogni vostro parere per me è davvero importante...Buona lettura e spero che vi piaccia davvero =D


	3. Happy Ending – Future

 

Happy Ending – Future

 

 

  
Due pezzi di puzzle.   
Fatti l'uno per l'altro.   
Da qualche parte del cielo un vecchio Signore,  
in quell'istante,  
li aveva finalmente ritrovati.  
\- Alessandro Barricco

 

  
Finn la sera stessa della prima stava preparando il tema della prossima lezione al Glee Club.

Insegnare era un lavoro impegnativo ma gli dava tantissime soddisfazioni.

Lui ricordò ciò che una volta disse loro il professore Schuester : “Prenditi cura del Glee Club e lui si prenderà cura di te”; ed era, infatti, proprio così.

Nonostante la gioia che i ragazzi gli davano, non riusciva comunque ad essere felice troppo a lungo , il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, era triste e spento.

Avrebbe voluto essere alla prima di Rachel,i aveva persino preparato la valigia ma qualcosa lo aveva fermato: forse il sentirsi a disagio in un ambiente a lui sconosciuto o semplicemente la paura di non essere abbastanza per lei, di non essere colui che la facesse brillare.

Non erano servite la parole di Blaine, Sam e soprattutto di Kurt per dissuaderlo dai quei pensieri. I suoi amici non erano riusciti a distruggere il muro che si era creato per proteggersi, per non soffrire nuovamente: quel muro che solo una persona avrebbe potuto abbattere.

Rachel camminava sicura nel corridoio del Mckinley, con passo lento e assaporando il calore di casa che quel posto emanava. In quei corridoi, in quelle aule, aveva passato i migliori anni della sua vita: aveva trovato amici che erano diventati la sua famiglia, aveva imparato a sognare e aveva trovato l’amore, anche se l’aveva perso.

Si trovava sulla soglia dell’aula canto ad ammirare estasiata la figura alta, da gigante buono di Finn: una delle caratteristiche che l’aveva fatta innamorare di lui.

Finn, con il suo gilè e “ho tanta voglia di insegnare”, era chino sul pianoforte a scegliere gli sparti delle canzoni per la lezione che si sarebbe tenuta da lì a pochi minuti.

«Posso aiutarti se vuoi» alla fine prendendo coraggio ammise lei timidamente, facendo girare in fretta Finn che credeva di vedere un miraggio, come spesso gli succedeva.

Lui era incantato da quella Rachel cresciuta e matura che rimaneva, comunque, sempre la stessa.

Non riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, che si illuminarono non appena la vide.

Rachel indossava un vestito con le stampe a cuoricini, uno stile a bambola, stretto in vita con una gonna ampia e maniche a sbuffo.

Il suo stile era eccentrico e originale e ciò la richiamava senz’altro alla vecchia se stessa. La Rachel insicura che cantava al glee club, che lottava sempre per avere gli assoli migliori e sognava in grande.

La stessa ragazza di cui Finn si era innamorato, proprio per la sua semplicità e il suo essere speciale.

La sua attenzione fu catturata dalla luce che emanava l’oggetto al collo di lei, che risultò essere la collana che lui le aveva regalato con scritto “Finn”.

Quel dettaglio lo scosse, facendolo tornare alla realtà.

«Dipende. Vuoi fare un assolo?» domandò scherzosamente, imbarazzato allo stesso tempo .  
«Ovviamente » rispose lei ridendo, facendo ridere a sua volta anche lui, smorzando la tensione che si era creata.

Il suono delle loro risate riecheggiava in quell’aula che era stata testimone del loro amore.

« Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese Finn tornando subito serio, ma con un pizzico di impazienza, dolcezza e speranza che lo caratterizzavano.  
«Sono a casa » ammise Rachel, facendo comparire sulle sue labbra un sorriso formato da quelle fossette che lei amava tanto, sciogliendo contemporaneamente quella corazza che si era creato per proteggersi.

Si avvicinarono e molto teneramente si scambiarono un bacio atteso da anni, carico di mille promesse .

« Tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto,  
tutto ciò di cui ho sempre avuto bisogno:  
SEI TU!» in un sussurro a fior di labbra confesso Rachel, prima di baciarlo nuovamente sigillando la promessa fatta silenziosamente.

Non c’erano bisogno di altre parole, non quando i fatti parlavano da sé dando la giusta conclusione alla loro bellissima storia d’amore: questo, in realtà, era solo l’inizio della loro vita insieme.

 

  
Tutti coloro che vivono d’amore   
Lo vivono in eterno.  
C’è un per sempre scritto per ognuno di noi,  
proprio come per loro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note d'autore:  
Salveeee Gleeks =D  
Sono riuscita ad aggiornare prima di una settimana, ho fatto un pò i salti perchè tra lo studio e altre mille cose non era previsto che aggiornassi oggi, eppure c'è l'ho fatta. Questo è l'ultimo capitolo di questa piccola storia Finchel che spero vi sia piaciuto, che vi abia tenuto un pò compagnia e sopratutto vi abbia fatto emozionare e sognare proprio come è successo a me. Questi dialoghi e gli eventi sono di mia invenzione a parte qualche accenno di ciò che Rachel e Finn hanno fatto nella serie, per il resto è mio. Come potete vedere ci sono due frasi che Ryan Murphy voleva o meglio aveva intenzione di mettere alla fine di glee come conclusione "Cosa ci fai qui?"- "Sono a casa", lui in molte interviste aveva detto che se Cory non sarebbe andato via, queste frasi sarebbero state inserite. Io volevo non solo omaggiare Ryan ma anche i Finchel e i Monchele e quindi li ho inseriti. Ho cercato di mantenere i caratteri dei personaggi come nella serie e spero di esserci riuscita, mi spiace che il capitolo sia breve ma spero di essere riuscita a trasmettervi quelle emozioni che loro provicano in noi gleeks. Ora vi lascio andare che ho già parlato troppo XD e attendo le vostre recensione positive o negative che siano con ansia....Buonale ttura a tutti <3.

 


End file.
